Core A coordinate the resources and facilities necessary for attaining the scientific mission of the CCNMD. It has four complementary functions: 1. Administrative Coordination to CCNMD investigators, trainees and personnel includes implementation of NIH, University and IRB guidelines of fiscal monitoring, allocation of resources, progress reports, grant preparation, human subjects and animal protocols;review new initiatives;provide liaison with University and Community;establish policies when indicated. 2. Academic Coordination among CCNMD investigators, trainees and personnel includes communication of findings across CCNMD laboratories;integration of educational activities, such as seminars and presentations of speakers;liaison with neuroscience programs across campus and in other academic settings;recruitment of highly qualified predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees. The CCNMD maintains a comprehensive outreach program to the community that contributes to dissemination of information regarding basic and clinical neuroscience research in schizophrenia through speakers in local, regional and national meetings and in an open-house format, inviting the public to Penn. With the Data and Biostatistics Core and Projects, this Core coordinates the Center's website, ensure access to data, research tools and biological material generated by the Center, and facilitate interaction with the Advisory Board. 3. Recruitment and Assessment for CCNMD human Subprojects (0001, 0002, 0007). Standardized procedures are applied to participants with schizophrenia, family members and healthy people. This includes evaluation of medical, neurological and psychiatric status, computerized neurocognitive measures and genotyping. The Core provides systematic assessment of clinical history and presentation of individuals whose brains are donated for postmortem research in Subproject 0007 and coordinates data transfer to Data and Biostatistics Core and Subprojects (0001, 0002, 0007, and 0010). The Coordination Core maintains a registry for future studies and integrative projects, and provide training in clinical neuroscience assessment to graduate students, fellows and investigators in the Center and collaborating programs. 4. Allocation of participants to animal projects provides coordination of the protocols, tracking with the Data and Biostatistics Core the flow of participants across Subprojects 0003, 0008, and 0009 and works closely with investigators and research personnel in the animal projects to ensure that the scientific goals are met. This is done in parallel to the human studies maintaining high level of integration across the Center.